A cold never hurt no one
by Cathola
Summary: A short fanfic about how Kai calls Bonnie saying: "I'm ill and I'm dying". Bonnie rushes to his side, but may not be pleased with what she discovers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** __ _ **Some things you need to know before reading this fanfic (oneshot):**_ _ **Kai is alive (and thus also Jo) and the story is more or less right after Bonnie came back from the Other side. Bonnie knows about the connection between Kai as the coven-leader and the rest of the coven. Hope you enjoy**_ _ **this random oneshot**_ _ **:)**_

She was just about to go in to deep sleep when her phone rings and destroys every plan she had on going back to sleep. The worst thing though is that she'd found the best position; the feeling that if she moved even an inch, she wouldn't be able to go back to that _perfect_ position.  
She sighs loudly, hoping that her eyelids will become heavy again, that her mind will become cloudy and her limbs start to relax, but it doesn't happen. Staring up at the ceiling is not very interesting nor is counting sheep. And that _damn_ phone just keeps on ringing!

Ignoring the call would be the best thing to do, or at least it would be the best thing for her, but Bonnie is already awake and she would really like to talk to the person that disturbs her at 3 am. She would really enjoy having a good chat with whoever that is calling, a person that clearly is lacking in manners. You simply do not call after 1 am if you don't want to be yelled at.

The person should also consider the fact that Bonnie is not used to hearing sounds in the middle of the night, certainly not phone calls, and that it almost gave her a heart attack. Her heart is still beating in an abnormal pace and her eyes is wide open, showing the dark her forest green irises.

She picks up the phone with a shaking hand and grunts instead of saying her usual "Hey, this is Bonnie". She waits patiently at the person on the other end to say who it is, so she knows the name of the individual she's about to yell at.

"Bonnie?" whispers a weak voice from the other end. She turns into a statue, paralyzed by the voice that is owned by a loathsome human being. Even her shaking hands are still, gone cold and stiff.

"What do you want, Kai?" she mutters through gritted teeth.

"Can you come over?" Kai answers and then coughs like he's about to cough his lungs out. She can hear how he muffles his coughing with some kind of cloth, then breathes rapidly with ragging and scratchy breaths.

"Are you serious? Why would I, Kai?" Her voice getting higher for every word and by the end of it she's almost screaming at him. Her heartbeat is irregular and she breathes unevenly. How he can even think that she would voluntarily see him? She gets a bitter taste in her mouth – a bitter poison of hate and disgust is taking over her mouth and tongue.

"Please, Bon! I'm ill and- and I'm dying-" his words get cut off by the coughing again. Bonnie furrows her eyebrows and can feel the blood draining from her face. _He's dying? What about Jo and her baby?_

"Kai? Kai?! What do you mean 'you're dying'?" When she doesn't get an answer she quickly jumps out of bed. She can't let innocent people die because of something Kai has done or because Kai is _Kai._  
The only things she takes with her is her phone and grimoire, not caring to change into something else than her pajama pants and tank top, and puts them in the cars glove compartment.

It's weird how a sentence can make you jump into your car and drive to someone you despise.  
The feeling of knowing that if you don't go you may become the reason why someone is about to die. Do you ignore it? No. If you did you would have to live with the knowledge that you, in a way, killed someone.  
 _"People do not regret what they did, they regret what they didn't do."_

When Bonnie steps out of the car she wipes off the sweat from her palms and with rushed steps she gets to the front door of a small cottage. With a heavy heart she knocks on the oak door, before realizing that Kai probably can't open it.

The handle is cold in her hand when she opens the door, thankful that it isn't locked. Though it's kind of weird of Kai not locking it, shouldn't you at least lock your door if you have so many enemies? Does it mean that he knew she would come, even though there was a big chance she wouldn't give a damn if he died, or does he think he can handle anyone if someone comes to visit? Foolishly meeting every threat without fear?

"Kai? Where are you?" No answer.

Her steps echoes in the hallway as she walks in the dark house.

"Kai?" She shouts, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Answer, you idiot!" Hair is prickling on the back of her neck when he still doesn't answer her. Is she too late? Is Kai already dead?  
A small smile quickly fades away at the same speed it came when she remembers the other lives that are at stake.

Her legs start to shake when she notices all the shadows in the house, how it all looks like something is hiding in the dark. Noises are all around her, but when she turns around they disappear.

It's like being on the other side all over again. The loneliness. The paranoia.

"Answer me!" She cries with a shaking voice. Darkness is creeping in the edges of her vision and her head is spinning. Every heartbeat makes the darkness pulsate, making it harder and harder to focus on where she is going.

She is dangerously swaying back and forth when she walks up the stairs, her hand in a stiff grip of the railing.

When her feet stand on the second floor she can finally breathe better, the darkness slowly vanishing. _The key is breathing. Breathe._ Breathe, _Bonnie._

It's hard to make out anything in the murky house but when Bonnie leans down, her nose almost touching the ground, she can see footsteps on the dusty floor. The footsteps are leading the way to a bedroom, and she quickly follows them into the room.

Standing in the doorway she takes the room in with darting eyes. It's lighter than the other parts of the cottage making it possible for Bonnie to see Kai lying in a big bed.  
He's pale and his hair is a mess but at least he's breathing. His chest rises and falls in an even pace but the sound it makes is tortured and like he doesn't get enough air.

"Kai?" She rushes to his side, placing her hands on his shoulders and shakes him hard. "What the hell?" Bonnie exclaims in frustration when he doesn't respond.

She pauses and takes her hands off him and instead leans forward to take a closer look at his face.  
He may be pale but besides that he doesn't look to bad; there's at least no signs of magic beside his own.

Bonnie touches his feverish cheek with her hand to feel his temperature, but quickly removes it when his eyes flutter open. Her hand is still hot from the sensation from his fever when she drops her hand to her side.

"Bonnie?" He whispers, barely loud enough to be heard. Sweat is covering his forehead and his breathing picks up pace when he fully understands that she is standing right there and is staring at him.

"What did you do now, Kai?" she sighs and carefully sits down on the edge of the bed. Malachai can see her anger; he sees how her eyes are darker than before and her beautiful hands are in fists. She would probably hit him, not that he would really mind though.

"The question is perhaps what I _didn't_ do", a pale grin takes over his face but soon vanishes. Bonnie was not entertained. "Okay, okay, Bon, take it cool." Kai waves with his hand as he talks. "I really didn't do anything, I promise." To her big surprise he actually manages to look innocent.

"Then why are you calling me at _3 am_ saying, and I quote, 'I'm ill and I'm dying'?"

He blinks slowly. "Oh..."

"'Oh'?" she questions him and waves with a hand to make him continue.

"Well... I _am_ ill and it _felt_ like I was dying."

" _Felt_ like dying? You said that you _were_ dying." She squints her eyes with her pulse throbbing in her ears. _Is this a trap?_ She thinks and quickly turns her head around to see if something unsuspected is waiting for her, but sees nothing. Her nails dig in to the flesh when her fists tighten. "You lured me here for nothing?" she yells.

"I wouldn't call a cold 'nothing', but yeah, I guess so." He shrugs.

Bonnie freezes. "You have a cold? You have a _stupid_ cold?" She is so mad at him that she can't even look at him. A bitter laugh escapes her lips. "I came for a _cold_?" She's still shocked when she rises up from the bed to leave.

She came with the thought that he was dying, that Jo and the baby were dying, but it was only a cold? Bonnie shakes her head in disbelief. How could she think this was a good idea when she knows how Kai is? Nothing good comes from being with him or helping him.

"Would you stay if I'd said: 'I'm ill and I'm dying _to meet you_ '?" Kai yells from the bed and she snorts as an answer.

She hears a thud and bare feet walking over the wooden floor. Bonnie makes an attempt to run away but doesn't even make it out the door before a warm hand grabs her wrist. With a small tug he makes her spin around and face him. Even if Kai is sick – pale and weak – he is still too strong for her to fight. Using her magic isn't in her mind when he makes her gaze up in his eyes; they captivate her. It's as if she has forgotten she even has magic. Forgotten that she is capable of hurting him.

"It's true you know, I have been dying to meet you", he whispers with fire dancing in his eyes.

"I am very mad at you, Kai, and I would like if you let me go", she breathes and feels quite dumbfounded by his words.

"I can make you a deal, Bon."

"I don't make deals with the devil", she argues. Her skin where his hand touches her seems to be ignited but she ignores the feeling knowing she shouldn't feel like that.

"Oh, please, I'm no devil-" he smiles at her. "I am a sick man without his sanity, there is a big difference."

Because of the trance he has her under – the spell he put on her– she doesn't notice when he drags her with him closer to the bed again.

"So, Bonnie, would you like to hear my proposal?" he chuckles with a smile. She wants to shake her head but still makes a slight nod. "I think you will like it, Bon."

She doubts it.

 _ **  
**_ **A/N:** _ **So here I am with a short fanfic while writing chapter 3 of "Arranged Marriage" (**_ _ **the**_ _ **chapter should be done soon. Even though I hate excuses I have to say why: Life came in the way. So I am sorry for the wait but I will probably see you soon with ch. 3)**_

 _ **Is this**_ _ **fanfic**_ _ **something you would like to have a chapter 2? Would anyone want to read more?**_


	2. Chapter 2

A wicked man is standing in front of her. Wicked smile. Wicked eyes.

"I don't want a deal, Kai, just let me go."

"I _will_ let you go-"

"That's great, do that then, Kai", she suggests.

"Let me finish", he glares at her. _"If_ you take care of me until my cold is cured", he grins at her. "And I can promise you one thing; being with me has _a lot_ of perks."

Bonnie stares at him before bursting into laughter. "That's your proposal? How is that supposed to be a deal?" She stares at him and stills instantly. "Oh, wait- You're serious."

The wicked man nods.

"But- What's in it to me? What do I gain from this 'deal'?" She narrows her confused eyes, almost completely closing them. "What kind of perks?"

"If you take care of me I will..." he hesitates. "let you go home and... owe you one?"

"That's the lamest shit I have ever heard."

"I will do anything, or give you, anything you want."

"Really?" She blinks twice, not sure if she should trust his words. "Anything? _Anything?_ "

"Anything", he assures her. "Except me getting hurt in anyway or die."

"Then I will have to decline", she answers coldly.

He sighs, a common habit they have with each other. "I knew you would make me do it the hard way." His hands grabs her wrists in a stronger grip and hugs her against his chest.

"The hard way? What the hell do you mean by that?" she shouts and tries to wriggle her way out of his embrace. Bonnie doesn't like where this is going; panic stabs her in the stomach when he won't let her go or escape.

"Well there was an easy way and a hard one. The easy one would have been you saying yes – accepting the conditions." He notices her disbelieving face. "Yeah, I knew it was unlikely, and thus I made a plan B."

His arms around her make a fast movement and within seconds she is on the bed. Her arms and legs are spread in all kind of directions, strands of hair are covering her vision and her face is in numb chock. Like a majestic beast he walks toward her with glimmering eyes. He quickly captures her with his hands beside her head – straight arms keeping his face above hers – and tangles his legs with hers, capturing her in a cage of flesh and blood.

"Isn't this nice, Bonnie? I told you you would like my proposal and the perks", he chuckles.

They are breathing the same air, faces so close that their noses are almost touching. Her softest curves are pressed against his hardest – a pure torture – and Kai moans quietly when she tries to wriggle herself free. When she hears his moan she stops her motion – a faint red color painting her cheeks – and gazes up into his eyes. But that was a big mistake. His eyes are darker than she remembered and her body responds – to her horror – with warmth flowing through her.

It's because of this she doesn't realize what Kai mutters and doesn't stop him in time.

He whispers something under his breath, eyes half-closed – making it impossible to see the raw emotions flowing through him – and his lips are inching closer and closer to hers. His voice is low and it's drenched with concentration.

Bonnie freezes. "What did you do?"

"I completed the first step of the deal", he shrugs and lifts his head so he can see her eyes clearer. "You would run away from this deal if I didn't do it."

She starts to shake in furry when she realizes what spell he whispered. "You _imprisoned_ us?"

His hands – that kept him a bit hovering over her – gets replaced by his forearms, and thus minimize the space between them even farther.

"I gotta do what I gotta do, babe."

"Firstly don't call me babe, and secondly what _exactly_ do I have to do to make you release me?" she questions him.

"Take care of me", he answers. "But now there's a catch", he continues.

"A catch?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"If you do anything that displeases me or try to oppose the deal", he pauses with a grin. "you will have to kiss me."

Her mouth is wide open and color disappears from her cheeks. "Never. _Never._ I won't kiss you!"

His grin gets a bit strained. "Then I guess you will have to follow the rules of the deal."

Disgust is sour on her tongue and suspicion is glowing in her eyes. "How do I know you don't just say you're not pleased about something so I will kiss you? Or say you are sick when you aren't so I will stay with you longer?"

"I'm an honest man, Bon."

"Pfft, honest my ass", she disagrees. The taste in her mouth won't go away, but neither does the heat from her abdomen, and the knowledge of his power over her body is terrifying. She wouldn't be in this situation and deal if it wasn't because- wait a minute. "This is a deal, right?"

Kai tilts his head in confusion but confirms her question with a mutter.

A smile twitches the corners of her mouth. "A deal means that the other party can negotiate, and change the circumstances, correct?"

Realization flashes in his eyes and his mouth transforms into a thin line. "Yes, I guess you're right", he responds through gritted teeth.

"Isn't this great, Kai?" she teases. "You know being with me has _a lot_ of perks."

He ignores her comment. "So what do you want to negotiate?"

"Three days. I can be with you for three days, and then you will let me go", she demands.

"Two weeks", he argues back and clenches his jaw.

She gives him a sour glare. "One week, take it or leave it."

He looks down at the woman under him. Her face is strict – telling him that there is nothing he can say that will change her condition. "Fine", he groans, instantly biting his tongue in regret.

"And no kissing", she adds.

"I can't promise that, Bon", he grins. "Not if we will be in this position often."

The blush she thought was gone comes back – to her dismay. They are still pressed together, legs tangled and it's as if they are the same being. They are breathing in the same pace, and Bonnie doesn't know whose heart it is that is having a race with time.

"We won't", she declares, but her voice is too thick to sound normal. "I will stay with you for a week, then you _will_ let me go and owe me a favor of my choosing. But _no_ kissing."

"You will regret that condition in a few days", he points out.

"You wish." She rolls her eyes.

"Actually I do", he chuckles. "Every night I wish and dream about you, your flesh and-"

"Stop talking, Kai", she shrieks and tries to cover her ears, but her hands cannot move, and he won't stop the words pouring from his mouth.

"Why should I stop, Bonnie? Does it bother you? Does it make you uncomfortable?" His gaze flickers to her lips.

"You should stop because, if you don't, I will carve out your grin from your face", she responds bitterly.

A short laugh comes from Kai. "And how would you do that? With magic?" His gaze meets hers, showing her his laugh doesn't reach his eyes. "You know I would just siphon it from you." He removes one arm from the side of her head, and lets a finger trace the line of her jaw, making her gasp in surprise. He gives her a lopsided smile. "And besides, you need me to be able to walk out of here in a week."

She suck in a breath between her teeth when he lets his lips travel the same way his finger did. "No. Kissing. Kai", she breathes out in ragged breaths.

He removes his lips from her skin and stops to repeat himself. "You will regret it, Bon. This condition of yours."

She can't breathe properly yet, but she manages to utter: "No, I won't."

He shots her a look, but doesn't comment on her words. A silence falls between them, and Bonnie doesn't know what she should focus her eyes on. It's only weird – and awkward – to look at Kai, but he doesn't really let her look at something else. His broad shoulders are in the way and her head has a limited space to turn and look at anything besides him.

"Can you get off me now, Kai?"

"That depends, do you accept my deal?"

"I don't really have that much of a choice, do I?" she sighs. _'Cause that clever bastard has already locked me in._

A smile of triumph flashes her way. "I told you you would like it."

"Accepting it is not the same thing as liking it", she points out, but it seems to pass him by – or he is just ignoring it.

She waits for him to move away from her, but he doesn't move an inch, only smiling at her like a dog with a new bone.

"Weren't you going to move?"

"No, don't feel like it", he yawns and lets his head fall to the side of her head, letting the air – when he breathes through his nose – slightly tease the side of her neck. "Let me sleep like this", he mumbles against her skin.

"But you are too heavy!" she exclaims, but doesn't get a responds. "Hello? Kai?"

His breathing becomes even within seconds, and for minutes she tries to escape his warm embrace but she doesn't manage to. Her body is – miraculously – not complaining about his weight yet – to her embarrassment quite the opposite – so she gives up and relaxes.

"You clever bastard", she whispers to no one in particular and closes her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **I don't know why I feel so nervous releasing this chapter... I guess I don't want to fail you guys when you liked the first chapter *hides in bushes* But I h**_ _ **ope you enjoyed this chapter**_ _ **anyways**_ _ **:)**_

 _ **Any questions or comments? Ask or comment away!  
If I write a third chapter (if you want me to continue) it will probably be the last one (it is a short story after all). So, are you still interested in another part? :)**_

 _ **I'm also currently working on Arranged Marriage and, if you remember, a story called "The first sign of madness".**_  
 _ **So hopefully we me**_ _ **e**_ _ **t again in the next chapters!**_

 _ **Ps, some of you guessed "Naughty/dirty nurse or simply nurse" and I guess you were right xD You are too clever for me**_


End file.
